


Nanowrimo fic

by Miciia



Category: No Fandom
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miciia/pseuds/Miciia





	Nanowrimo fic

Inno essayait de dormir tant bien que mal mais c’était peine perdu. Le lit était tantôt trop dur, tantôt trop mou, puis trop froid, trop chaud. Inno dégoulinait de sueur, incapable de refroidir ses entrailles brûlantes malgré sa peau glaciale. Inno grinçait des dents, rien ne pouvait calmer la douleur qui circulait en lui : aucun médicament, aucune drogue ne pouvait le soulager. Il avait l’habitude de souffrir, du plus loin qu’il se souvienne il avait toujours senti cette vibration désagréable courir dans ses veines. Souvent ce n’était qu’un murmure, plus gênant que douloureux, parfois la douleur se faisait plus insistante mais jamais plus de quelques minutes. Ces quelques minutes sont devenues au fil des années des heures, des jours, et maintenant des semaines. Quand il n’était qu’un enfant, les douleurs pouvaient être espacées d’un an, voire deux. Puis les douleurs se sont faites plus régulières, plus insistantes, jusqu’à ce qu’elles deviennent le quotidien. Les douleurs sont devenues les périodes de trêves, l’agonie est devenue la norme.  
  
Inno peinait à ouvrir ses yeux. Il était épuisé. Il ne savait plus où il avait mal. La moindre lueur l’aveuglait. Sa tête le tournait, le sang cognait à ses oreilles. Ses membres étaient tous engourdis.  
  
« Inno ! » Mahort cria.  
  
La voix de son père adoptif le tira de sa transe, suffisamment pour que la bile lui monte à la gorge. Inno grimaça. Il essaya de répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il n’avait déjà pas assez de souffle pour respirer correctement. Mahort toqua à la porte.  
  
« Inno ? » Il appela en ouvrant doucement la porte. Inno gémit en toute réponse. « Quelqu’un veut te voir. »  
  
Inno n’était pas sûr d’avoir compris. Ses oreilles sifflaient, il n’avait pas tout écouté. Il tenta de s’asseoir, ses bras étaient tellement lourds il avait beaucoup de mal à les bouger. Mahort s’approcha d’Inno, laissant la porte entrouverte. Son cœur se serra à la vue du teint blanchâtre et luisant d’Inno. Mahort posa sa main sur les yeux d’Inno pour les protéger de la faible lueur du jour.  
  
« Je ne l’ai jamais vu avant, il dit connaitre ton mal et qu’il peut te guérir. » Mahort murmura, les larmes au bord des yeux.  
  
Inno serra les dents. Il n’entendait pas tout mais il aimait le contact de la main posé sur sa tête. Il aurait aimé poser sa main sur celle de Mahort, le réconforter, lui dire qu’il allait bien mais c’était bien au dessus de ses forces.  
  
« Il est encore en vie ? »  
  
Mahort bondit en arrière. Il regarda le garçon qui se tenait derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il était son dernier espoir. Mahort s’écarta du lit.  
  
« Comment t’appelles-tu ? »  
  
« Brünn. C’est un miracle qu’il soit en vie » Il était impressionné.  
  
« Mais tu peux le sauver n’est ce pas ? » demanda Mahort.  
  
Brünn se tourna vers Mahort. «Honnêtement, non »  
  
Mahort cligna des yeux. Cette annonce lui fit l’effet d’une claque. Il regardait Brünn avec des grands yeux ronds, sans pouvoir rien dire.  
  
« Les dégâts sur son corps sont probablement trop importants pour guérir, même si j’arrive à le soigner aujourd’hui n’importe lequel de ses organes peut s’arrêter demain. Ses os sont probablement très fragilisés aussi et ses muscles atrophiés. »  
  
Mahort déglutit avec difficulté. La réalité qu’il cherchait à tout prix à éviter l’avait rattrapé, Inno allait mourir. Il ne voulait pas croire ses amis qui lui disaient gentiment de se préparer au pire, mais là il était bien obligé de se rendre à l’évidence. Brünn ne lui laissait pas d’autres choix que de regarder la réalité en face et de voir son fils tel qu’il était : mourant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Brünn se pencha au dessus d’Inno et posa sa main sur le front humide. La peau d’Inno chauffa sous la main de Brünn, ce dernier dû la retirer rapidement. Brünn fronça les sourcils. Il posa sa main sur le bras D’Inno et la peau chauffa à nouveau jusqu’à brûler la paume de sa main.  
  
« Ça c’était pas prévu » marmonna Brünn.  
  
Il déchira le vêtement jauni par la sueur qui couvrait le torse d’Inno. Il inspecta la peau de son ventre. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il poussa Mahort pour ouvrir la fenêtre, illuminant la pièce. Inno gémit. Brünn prit son bras et retourna Inno sans ménagement, ce qui lui valut d’autres brûlures aux mains. Il passa son doigt sur la colonne vertébrale d’ici, lentement. Mahort était surpris par le changement d’attitude de Brünn, il voulait poser des questions mais quelque chose l’en empêcher. Brünn sourit, sous son doigt, la peau d’Inno se teintait de rose incandescent qui se dispersait dans sa peau dans des embranchements de plus en plus fins, comment de l’électricité qui se dispersent. La peau brûlée d’Inno cicatrisait en quelques secondes.  
  
Inno ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait entendu Mahort et quelqu’un d’autre parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre la conversation. Il sentait la détresse de Mahort mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentit la paume sur son front, sa peau qui brûlait contre la paume. L’électricité parcourait son corps. La lumière lui brûla les yeux, sa tête tournait, le doigt sur son dos laissait une trainée bouillonnante. Dans sa bouche il pouvait sentir le goût âpre de la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Il grogna, s’agita, essaya de se débattre, en vain. La main se posa entre ses omoplates. Il eût l’impression de s’embraser.  
  
Brünn dû retirer sa main aussi vite qu’il l’a posé sur le dos d’Inno. Il grimaça, il gardera certainement une cicatrice de cette brûlure. La peau d’Inno cicatrisait tant bien que mal, le rose vif serpentait sur toute la longueur de ses côtes.  
  
« Changement de programme le vieux » Brünn dit avec un sourire. « Il est loin d’être mort »  
  
Mahort n’eut pas le temps de comprendre que Brünn venait de parler que le garçon avait déjà donné un coup de pied dans les côtes d’Inno, le faisant tomber du lit.  
  
« Qu’est ce qui te prends ? » aboya Mahort.  
  
« Je le soigne ! » ricana Brünn.  
  
Inno tremblait au sol, ses yeux peinait à s’ouvrir. Son côté droit était parcouru d’une douleur vive et très différente de ce dont il avait l’habitude. Brünn contourna le lit. Il regarda Inno de haut, et donna un autre coup dans ses côtes. Inno toussa, une écume rougeâtre se formait dans sa bouche.  
  
« Tu vas le tuer ! » hurla Mahort.  
  
Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Mahort restait immobile. Brünn souleva Inno par le bras. Il tira le au centre de la pièce devant un Mahort abasourdi par la force du gamin. Brünn le lâcha et secoua sa main noirci. Il regarda autour de lui. Il prit une chemise gisant au sol et l’enroula autour de sa main. Il s’assit sur le torse d’Inno. De sa main bandée, il prit le poignet gauche d’Inno. Le rose vif apparu à nouveau, tournoyant sous la chemise brunissante. Sa main libre se glissa autour de la gorge d’Inno.  
  
Le cœur d’Inno essayait désespérément de battre, en vain. Inno sentait tout son corps s’éteindre : ses organes lâchaient les uns après les autres. Et pourtant il voyait la lumière du soleil. Son cerveau n’arrivait pas à appréhender la situation et pourtant il sentait des mains sur sa peau. Il avait l’impression de mourir. Il n’attendait que ça, cette délivrance, cette fin qui lui semblait si douce. Et pourtant il ne mourrait pas. Il sentit à peine la main qui se serrait sur sa gorge. Il n’arrivait plus à respirer. Ses yeux se fermaient. Enfin la douce obscurité l’engloutit. La douleur n’existait plus.  
  
Mahort était toujours assis, sans pouvoir bouger, il regardait la scène. Brünn étranglait son fils.  
  
Les yeux rivés sur le poignet gauche d’Inno, Brünn serra son poing autour de sa nuque. La chemise qui protégeait sa main n’allait plus le protéger très longtemps. Une brume se forma autour de la main d’Inno, une boule se forma dans le creux de son poignet. Brünn appuya sur la gorge de tout son poids. Un dragon surgit du poignet d’Inno qui bondit sur la main de Brünn la plus proche. La bête s’accrocha en plantant ses griffes et ses dents dans la peau de Brünn. Ce dernier lâcha Inno avec un cri de douleur. Il arracha la bête avec son autre main, laissant le sang couler sur le parquet. Le dragon s’agitait entre ses doigts, sa langue frémissante.  
  
« Sale bête, j’essaie d’aider je te signale » Brünn siffla.  
  
Par terre, Inno tremblait. Il n’était pas mort. Il pouvait sentir ses organes se battre pour garder son corps en vie. Il toussait, crachait la bile dans sa gorge. Il ouvra ses yeux, toujours aveuglé par la lumière il pu néanmoins reconnaitre la silhouette d’un jeune homme au dessus de lui. Il tourna sa tête et reconnu Mahort au loin. Une quinte de toux lui prit la gorge, son corps se recroquevilla sous les secousses de son abdomen. Inno regarda Mahort s’avancer vers lui avant de sombrer dans le noir total.  
  
« Inno ! » s’époumona Mahort.  
  
Il courut sur son fils, pris sa tête entre ses mains. Sa toux ne s’arrêtait pas, des gouttes de sang jonchaient le parquet. La peur laissa place à la colère, Mahort se tourna vers Brünn.  
  
« Qu’est ce que tu as dans la tête ? » aboya Mahort. « Tu viens de le tuer ! »  
  
« Rectification, je viens de sauver sa vie. » Brünn répondit calmement.  
  
« À d’autres ! »  
  
Brünn se pencha vers lui, et lui montra sa main. Mahort vit avec horreur un lézard violacé difforme avec une tête fine et osseuse et des cornes à l’arrière de la tête se débattre dans le creux de son poing. Mahort blanchit considérablement. Il leva les yeux vers Brünn, et son visage blanchit. Brünn n’avait pas l’air d’avoir plus de 15 ans, comment un enfant peut-il être aussi dangereux ?  
  
« C’est ça la cause du mal d’Inno » dit Brünn.  
  
Le lézard s’était calmé, il fixait maintenant Mahort.  
  
« Inno n’est pas humain, c’est un qurios. Il est né d’un père incube et d’une mère humaine, il a hérité de son père cet ophis. C’est cet ophis qui a causé tout ses symptômes, toute sa souffrance. Si je ne l’avais pas aidé, Inno n’aurait jamais pu ni guérir ni mourir. Il n’aura aucune séquelle physique, et il ne pourra sûrement jamais être malade. »  
  
Mahort n’était pas en état d’assimiler toutes ces informations, pas après avoir assisté au tabassage de son fils.  
  
« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »  
  
« Je suis un démon, Inno deviendra mon maître. Il est le seul capable de me faire passer du monde des humains au monde des démons, sans lui je finirai par mourir de faim ici. » expliqua Brünn. Il s’assit a coté de Mahort. « je suis venue dans le monde des humains pour le découvrir mais je ne pensais pas trouver un qurios aussi puissant qu’Inno. »  
  
Mahort ferma les yeux. Il espérait se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Son calme le surpris encore.  
  
« Comment peux tu être aussi calme, tu es si jeune » marmonna Mahort.  
  
« Je suis plus vieux que toi » Brünn sourit.  
  
Mahort soupira. « comment est ce que je peux être aussi calme ? Rien de ce que tu dis n’a de sens. »  
  
« C’est mieux pour toi d’être tranquille, alors je t’aide à rester calme. C’est pour ça que tu n’as pas bougé quand j’ai frappé Inno, je t’ai fait rester immobile. »  
  
Mahort abandonna de comprendre la situation et ce que Brünn racontait, il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il regarda Inno gisant au sol, tremblant. Il n’aimait pas ça, mais décida de faire confiance à Brünn. Ou est-ce-que c’était le démon qui lui faisait faire ça ?  
  
« Qu’est ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » Mahort demanda en caressant la joue d’Inno.  
  
« Tu vas dormir. Je vais veiller sur Inno »  
  
« Non, je ne te laisse pas t’occuper d’Inno sans supervision »  
  
« C’est pas comme si je te laissais le choix. »  
  
Sur ces mots, Mahort se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.


End file.
